


How Did This Happen

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU setting.</p><p>Tim was harbouring a crush. A big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Happen

Dumping his backpack on the floor with a sigh, Tim locked his door and slowly toed off his sneakers. He had just finished a full day of classes and then had to spend a few hours making more last minute edits to the university newspaper layout. He felt the major beginnings of a headache crawling into his skull and all he wanted to do was sleep for a year. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. He still had to finish two term papers before the end of the week, as well as start his outline for his creative writing class. Taking off his glasses to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, Tim made his way into his dorm, planting himself on his couch and pulling his laptop from the table and onto his knees. Then he put the laptop back on the desk leaned his head back on the couch, groaning. 

He had so much to do, and usually he would be burning the midnight oil to get it all completed before the deadlines, but he had been having a hard time concentrating lately. Tim wanted to assure himself that it was just stress and that he’d be able to just hunker down and work through it, but Tim also wasn’t very good at deluding himself. He knew why he was out of sorts. It had nothing to do with coursework or deadlines at the paper. 

Tim was harbouring a crush. A big one. 

He couldn’t think of anything more stereotypical, the English major nerd getting a crush on the incredibly buff star athlete of the university rugby team, but there is was. Tim had a crush on Wilhelm, the most coveted fly-half this side of Pandora, and he hated himself for it. Mostly because the likelihood of Wilhelm either a) knowing who Tim even was or b) being interested in him was distressingly low. He couldn’t even think about Wilhelm without getting semi-hard. 

Speaking of which...Tim looked down at his lap in betrayal. 

Ok, ok, ok, Tim thought to himself, brushing his hair off of his forehead. Maybe if he jerked off, he could actually get something accomplished this evening, instead of sitting in complete misery. He sighed, muttering under his breath about how pathetic he was, and how pathetic this situation was as he stood up and wandered over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Inside was a cut-out of Wilhelm from the university paper. Wilhelm was standing in the open field. his rugby uniform clinging to his muscles in the most pleasing way (“thank god to whoever designed these things,” Tim thought to himself). His shorts were cut mid thigh, and tightened around his hips in all the right areas. Tim swallowed hard as he held the picture between his fingertips. Yep, this was definitely pathetic. Jerking off to newspaper photo. Couldn’t possibly get any sadder than this.

This, of course, didn’t actually deter Tim from sitting back on the couch, undoing the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down and easing his pants down his thighs. He palmed the front of his boxers slowly, feeling himself stiffen considerably before taking his cock out of his boxers, his thumb teasingly rubbing against the tip, feeling the first few beads of pre-come against himself. He groaned softly, holding up the picture of Wilhelm closer to his face, his breath coming out in shorter bursts as his hand smeared the pre-come down his shaft, pumping slowly.

Tim thought about how big Wilhelm’s hands were. How they would feel on his own skin. How rough and calloused they must feel, big and warm. He thought about Wilhelm’s hand pushing at the back of his neck, pressing Tim face first into his bed, his other hand pinning Tim’s arms above his head as he fucked him mercilessly into the mattress. Tim bit his lip at the visual in his head, his hand moving faster, his hips bucking upwards. He thought about how soft Wilhelm’s goatee would feel as they kissed, he wondered if Wilhelm had a hairy chest (he hoped and prayed that he did) and that he could run his fingers through his chest hair, touching and lingering on all that hard muscle.

Tim could feel the warm sensation gathering at the base of his stomach and knew he was close. He quickly grabbed some kleenex from the table, pressing the tissue against his tip as he pumped his hand faster, his gasps louder and more desperate, groaning Wilhelm's name as he spilled himself into the kleenex, coming harder than he had ever before.

Tim leaned his head back against the sofa cushion, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He cleaned himself up, depositing the kleenex into the trash bin beside him and pulled his pants back up. He stared at Wilhelm's picture, the blush returning to his cheeks and the feeling of intense shame settling in his gut. He had to stop doing this. Jerking off to the picture of a guy who doesn't know you even exist is a new level of desperation, Tim thought to himself angrily. He just needed to push Wilhelm out of him mind. And get rid of that damn picture.

Of course, the picture just ended up back in Tim's desk drawer by the end of the night. Baby steps, he told himself, and he headed to his bedroom. 

~

After waking up from a terrible sleep (which Wilhelm played a prominent part in his dreams AGAIN), Tim dragged himself from his warm bed and quickly showered, put his clothes on and hurried out the door to meet Athena before his first class. 

He saw Athena sitting on one of the quad benches, her purple hair bright against the sunshine. She looked up from her phone to catch Tim’s wave and she nodded back, tucking her phone into her bag as soon as Tim sat down beside her. He handed her the cup of coffee he picked up for her on his way, and she accepted, a small grateful smile on her lips before she took a long sip.

“Ugh, needed that.” She said, “Thanks, Tim.”

“No problem,” Tim shrugged as he took a sip of his own coffee.

They sat in comfortable silence as they both slowly began to wake up as the caffeine started coursing through their bloodstreams. 

“So, I was talking to Janey,” Athena said.

“Were you now?” Tim teased, nudging Athena’s knee with his own. She kicked him in the shin in response.

“And she invited us to go to the rugby season opener tomorrow night. Are you free?” She asked, taking another long sip of her coffee. She didn’t miss the two bright pink spots appearing on Tim’s cheeks, raising one of her eyebrows.

“Tomorrow? Uh---” Tim scrambled to think of an excuse, any excuse. “I think I--I’m pretty sure I’m busy tomorrow night.” He fiddled with his coffee lid, deliberately avoiding Athena’s eyes.

“Doing what, exactly?” She replied, clearly not buying his excuse for a second. 

“Homework?”

“Tim, you are so full of shit.” Athena rolled her eyes. “You’re coming with us to the game.”

“But--!”

“Janey and I will meet you at your dorm tomorrow night.” Athena stood up, adjusting her bag straps slightly. “Come on, we gotta get to class.”

Tim sighed and followed Athena towards the Fine Arts building. He could still feel the warm blush on his cheeks and mentally kicked himself. He hadn’t told Athena anything about his crush on Wilhelm, but he was pretty sure that she had some sort of inkling. He wasn’t exactly subtle about it. 

Tomorrow night would be fine, Tim tried to convince himself. It wasn’t like he was going to be alone with Wilhelm or anything. He was going to be in a stadium, full of other people, watching Wilhelm. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
